


Make Me A Promise, Tell Me You'll Stay With Me

by Iwakoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Roadtrip, crack and fluff, it is crack, low key crack, low-key yoi reference, no, shit i wrote two months ago at 2 or 3 in the morning, sighs, slight angst, the only fluff you'll ever get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwakoi/pseuds/Iwakoi
Summary: "How do you act like I’m the worst and the best thing that ever happened to you in your life?” Oikawa asked, that seemed somewhat a genuine question.“Because you are.” Was all what Iwa answered. Oikawa frowned, but Iwa couldn't give his speech right here.There was a special time, place and a thing, he needed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 21





	Make Me A Promise, Tell Me You'll Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A really badly written CRACK fluff fic of the ship I cry over every. single. damn. night. canon kings. also grammar, who? I don't know them.

It was another boring day in Iwaizumi’s university, other than the fact, ever since his encounter with Ushijima, Oikawa has been calling him every five hours because of his jealousy.

He missed Oikawa and his dumbass antics, and this is by far the longest time they have been apart.

And it's not like Oikawa was all the way in Japan, he was just 15 hours away, by flight at least.

Either way, unlike Oikawa and all his interesting stories, nothing interesting happened to Iwaizumi.

And he was fine with it, because he already has what he needs right now.

A bright future, with his career and Oikawa.

Unfortunately, none of his college mates understood the fact that he was _taken_ and already had planned a future.

Well, maybe not none, but most of the girls seemed to ignore his statements about being taken.

And if he had told Oikawa, oh lord, drastic measures would most definitely ensue, by changing his calls from every five hours to _two_ hours.

Currently, he was dealing with a blonde and her brunette friend up all his personal space at the library.

“Hi, I’m Chelsea and this is Marigold,” the Blonde and Brunette introduced themselves respectively.

“Iwaizumi,” He sighed internally and smiled as he waved at them. In America, everyone introduced themselves with their given name, and that's what you call them, unless they were older. But to Iwa, it felt weird.

Oikawa, himself, took so many years to call him Hajime, or Haji, as he now says. It felt more personal and intimate. Why should someone he met just a few minutes or even seconds ago get the right to call him something so personal?

“What are you doing here?” The girl named Chelsea asked intriguingly, no doubt flirting.

The library was the one place he could peacefully read, since his roommates were loud, even if there were only three others, one of them who never even stayed in the room, and one who was really responsible.

He pointed at the book, and didn't say a word, but they kept asking more questions, simple conversation starters. At this point, they were trying too hard.

So as he was stuck here, reading his overpriced textbooks, with the two girls asking random questions about a major he didn't even know you could major in.

“Look, I wish I could help you,” Iwaizumi said, tired of keeping up with their bullshit, “I don't _even_ major in that, I wouldn't even know.” Iwaizumi stated, wishing he could add ‘please leave me alone’ after.

“Oh, if you wanted to help, you could come to a party? It’s this Sunday, near the beach. Huntington.” The blonde giggled, and the words she said made Iwaizumi frown. Was this their dumb plan all along?

“It's just that we always see you around, but you never come for any parties,” The brunette nodded along with her friend. Iwaizumi already forgot their names.

“No, I’m fine,” Iwaizumi smiled, picking up his textbooks, he might as well go sit in the park, it wasn't even as disturbing as a library.

 **To Tooru:** Hey, I miss you. You should definitely visit lol.

He liked the possibility of Oikawa showing up in Irvine. It would be interesting to see everyone’s reactions. But he knew that wasn't possible.

And those were the words Iwaizumi spoke, that sparked a crisis (but not really) in his life.

\-----

Oikawa replied and texted as usual, and nothing seemed off after Iwaizumi's small joke.

But this was Oikawa, master of disguise.

So when he saw Oikawa two days later, in person, with a travel sized suitcase, surrounded by some of the campus girls on a Thursday morning at 10:35 am, on his campus, he thought he was still dreaming and ignored him.

Iwaizumi was walking to the library with two of his friends he met a few months ago. Dev Bhatt and Matthew Agapov, two boys he met who also were part of the same foreign exchange program that Iwa came under.

Oikawa being Oikawa, went up to him and hugged him, creating a commotion throughout the boys he was friends with, and the girls who were previously around him to squeal.

“HAJI!” Oikawa yelled as he ran up, dragging his alien themed suitcase. (Did he roll around with that through the airports??) Iwaizumi turned around, so not only was he seeing things, he also heard them. However, Dev and Matthew also turned around, which only meant one thing.

Oikawa Tooru was here.

“Yo Iwa, who's this twink looking,” A platinum blonde boy named Matthew whistled that Oikawa laughed at while hugging- more like choking- Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was stunned. How?

How was Oikawa here?

Oikawa stepped back, smiling and held his hand out. Matthew took his hand and shook it, while gesturing for Dev to put down his books so he could also shake Oikawa’s hand.

“My name is Oikawa, his boyfriend,” he flashed his signature smiles and nonchalantly looked at Iwaizumi, who was internally freaking out. Oikawa had his fake glasses on, he bought for the aesthetic, dark teal turtleneck, some jeans with a long white overcoat that his sister gifted him two years ago.

“Why are you here! You should be all the way in SOUTH AMERICA!” Iwaizumi was flabbergasted at the sight in front of him. Either the universe heard and blessed him or cursed him.

“Damn, I knew you were taken, but we thought you were lying,” Dev laughed, “We all thought he was just making his relationship up.”

“Sounds like Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffed dramatically with the back of his hand on his forehead, “Never talking about his boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pointed at his friends, who giggling immaturely about the name Iwa-chan, “The dollar store Victor Nikiforv is Matthew while this is Dev Bhatt, his impulse control and boyfriend.”

Dev waved while holding back Matthew from punching Iwaizumi. “Babe, he’s not wrong,” he whispered to Matthew, “Plus, we all know he could beat you up.”

Oikawa let out a chuckle and took Iwaizumi’s hand, while the two other boys bickered, “I’m only here for three days, so let's go on tour!” He waved Iwaizumi’s hand excitedly.

“I don't think so,” Iwaizumi took back his hand from Oikawa’s touch with reluctance. “You didn't even tell me!”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, obviously I didn't tell you!” Oikawa whined with his puppy dog eyes.

“I’m guessing he’s also the bottom,” Matthew yelled, pointing at Oikawa, while Dev smacked him.

“I’ll take him away,” Dev sighed pulling his boyfriend away, even though Matthew still made innuendos loud enough for the whole campus to hear.

“He’s smart, but loud,” Oikawa smirked as the duo left.

“Kinda like you,” Iwaizumi added, which made Oikawa whine even more.

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi questioned, talking over Oikawa’s “Mean iWa-cHan.”

“I missed you, you missed me,” Oikawa smiled giving one of the most genuine smiles, “So here I am!”

“I missed you too,” Iwaizumi said, hugging Oikawa as tight as he could.

“Haji, people are staring,” Oikawa whispered, as he hugged Iwaizumi back. He was right, some boys were staring at them, some with disgust, some with a smile and the girls who were originally crowding Oikawa were,, are they _tearing up?_.

But he didn't care.

He didn't care if people started to stare, Oikawa was with him and that's all what mattered.

\----

They ended up walking to his room that he shared with Matthew, Dev and some other boy who was never at their room, though he paid rent. Dev, Matthew and Iwa came down to campus with their shared car, but since they would most probably end up needing it more than Oikawa and him, they walked instead.

“Tell me Haji, how’s life? Is Ushiwaka here? We should play a game! I bet we can take him down!” Oikawa skipped behind Iwaizumi, as Oikawa excitedly yelped every word.

“How’s your knee, Tooru,” Iwaizumi asked instead.

“The same answer when you asked yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.” Oikawa huffed, muttering something about meeting Iwa-chan so they can have fun and not get a physical examination.

Oikawa was quiet for the next five minutes, no doubt looking at the scenery. The palm trees brought out a tropical feeling than the cherry blossoms back at home, and you could hear the seagulls squawking, though back in Miyagi, the snow gooses honked a song.

“Hajime,” Oikawa spoke after some time, “Do you think we’ll get married one day?”

Hajime stopped in his tracks, which made the taller man bump into him.

Marriage. They've never really thought about that. Gay marriage isn't even legal in Japan yet.

Yet.

But how long would they have to wait? He didn't want to wait for lifetimes to tie a knot to Tooru.

“We have California, Brazil and Argentina,” Iwaizumi said, turning around, “But first, we gotta get our careers set, okay?” Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, while Oikawa just nodded.

And this was when Iwaizumi realized he had to do something.

\----

“You have the whole room and you don't have to share the bed?” Oikawa plopped on Iwa’s bed, and patted it. “Great quality too,” he fell back, letting his head hit the bed.

“I don't even know where my Fourth roommate is, but he pays rent, and I guess I just don't care much.” Iwaizumi stated as he took a seat next to Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said as he looked down at Oikawa. His bangs flopped back, and his hair spread out on the bed. His glasses were on the edge of falling off.

As much as he wanted to stay with Oikawa, he knew he had a small amount of time before Oikawa left. And the way he has planned out, it had to be perfect.

“I have some errands to run, but you're free to check out the area? Just keep your phone turned on,” Iwaizumi said, getting up.

“Okay mom,” Oikawa giggled while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

He wanted to spend his entire lifetime with Oikawa. And he was gonna make sure Oikawa knew how committed Iwaizumi was.

“See you, Love you,” Iwaizumi said, reaching his pockets to make sure he had his phone with him.

“Love you too, Hajime,” Oikawa said stretching on the bed.

\------

Iwaizumi worked part time in a local Daiso store in Irvine. He worked as a McDonald's employee, until he realized really quickly how he didn't get paid enough for the Karen shit he has to deal with. So he decided he would work at Daiso, it felt like a slice of home, and they paid pretty well too.

Either way, throughout all his shifts, he has made $5,760 dollars, and when he did the math, he made ¥599514.30 in Japanese currency.

This should be enough.

He made ran down the campus, reaching the library, where he currently saw Dev slapping Matthew on the shoulder, possibly because Matthew said something dumb. They honestly reminded Iwaizumi of Mattsun and Makki.

Who would be who, Makki would definitely be Matthew while Dev would be Mattsun.

“Oh, Iwa, didn't notice you were there,” Matthew said using Iwa as a way to get free from Dev's clutches.

“I need help,” Iwaizumi panted as he breathed in for air.

\------

Iwaizumi learned really quickly that Dev was really good when it came to viewing and selecting jewelry, and he prided himself in it.

“My father owned a jewelry business,” Dev smiled proudly as Matthew rolled his eyes, “He wanted me and my kids, and their kids to take over,” He mimicked his father’s voice and accent.

For someone who was not native to the American language and accent, both Matthew and Dev spoke very well. Sure, Matthew’s Russian accent would get in the way for a few words just like Dev’s but they both spoke similarly to an American.

“Well they’re in for a surprise,” Matthew snorted that made Dev shift uncomfortably.

“They still don't know?” Iwaizumi asked Dev, as Matthew asked the Jeweler to see more types.

“My parents would disown me.” Dev replied, “It's still a new concept, being gay in the place where my parents grew up… and my mother, she would never look at me the same,” Dev said moving his head, bouncing a few of his curls.

In Iwaizumi’s opinion, Matthew and Dev would make a great couple. But unfortunately, he wasn't Dev’s parents and neither could he adopt Dev.

“WAIT- IWA CHECK THOSE,” Matthew yelled, receiving several shushes from the Jewelers. Dev looked like he was thankful for Matthew to intrude Dev’s response.

Guess it was still a sore topic.

Iwaizumi stared down at the shelf Matthew pointed at. None of them looked good, and even if they did, they wouldn't match Oikawa’s level of perfection.

It had to be perfect.

And that's when he spotted the most perfect ring.

\----

“There you are! I was wondering when you were going to return,” Oikawa fake pouted as he opened the door and saw Matthew and Dev behind.

“Hii Dev and Matthew!” Oikawa called out excitedly.

“We got take out,” Iwaizumi sighed as he placed down the bags. “And milk bread,” he added after.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and rushed for the bags, while Matthew and Dev laughed.

“So he really does love Milk bread more than you, Iwa,” Dev snickered while Matthew high-fived Dev.

“We’ll see about that,” Was the only thing Iwa groaned as he rushed to his room to hide his grand purchase.

\----

After dinner, many high school stories, and childhood memories were spilled, Iwaizumi executed his plan.

He nodded at Matthew, who started off.

“Hey Oikawa, have you ever seen a Californian Beach?” Matthew asked innocently.

“Um, no?” Oikawa answered, “This is my first time in California, or Cali as people here call it.” Oikawa looked proud at the fact he knew what Cali meant.

“You're leaving in three days, right?” Dev asked a follow-up.

Oikawa nodded while munching on his milk bread, “Technically Monday at 4:00 am.”

“Then you should go see the beaches with Iwa!” Matthew exclaimed.

“Don't think so, Iwa has to study. How else will he become my personal trainer,” Oikawa shook his head with a smirk. “ _Plus remember, I didn't tell him I was coming._ ” Oikawa solemnly nodded, clearly putting up a petty act, restating Iwaizumi’s words from earlier today

“Actually, it’s a Thursday. Meaning, I could fake a sick leave and we could go on tour,” Iwaizumi smiled instead. He knew Oikawa would come, but if Oikawa wanted to play, he'd play.  
\-----

After minutes of convincing and on the spot made up plans, Oikawa agreed to the three boys.

“Get packed, we’re leaving Tomorrow morning,” Iwaizumi said, getting up.

Oikawa was yawning, and it was clear he was jet-lagged. “Don’t mind me, I just need coffee,” Oikawa yawned one after another.

“Alright, don't die,” Matthew said, getting up while Dev sighed. “He meant, have fun, _right?_ ”

Matthew gulped and nodded while Dev dragged him out of the living room, where they had their dinner.

“Oikawa, you should go to bed early,” Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa who sat criss-crossed like a toddler.

“Aight,” he nodded, “Meet you there,” he winked and left as he carried himself to Iwa’s room.

How in the hell did he have strength to make an innuendo but not walk himself to Iwa’s bed.

\----

Oikawa was the first one to rise, 6:30 am, but Iwa told him to stay away from the restroom and sleep, since he’d spend hours in there AND use up all the hot water.

While Oikawa denied and looked bewildered at the accusation, he ended up making breakfast. Unlike what everyone thinks, Oikawa excelled in household chores. Probably because he had a sister, who forced him to do chores along with her.

As he made some eggs, Dev came in with an oversized shirt. (Which Oikawa guessed belonged to Matthew)

“Breakfast? That's a first, normally we just toast some pop tarts and call it a day.” Dev joked and Oikawa raised his eyebrow.

“Pop.. tarts?” He’s heard of the name before from Takeru, but it's not like he actually had one before or even seen one.

“Hold up, lemme show you,” Dev walked up to one id the cabinets and brought out a colorful box. Ah so that's what it is.

“I’ll take one,” Oikawa said, carefully picking a packet out of the box. After a bite or two he looked at Dev and looked back at the pastry.

It was delicious wtf.

“Kawa, what are you…” Iwaizumi came in and he saw the elated face on Oikawa, “Dev, what have you done?”

“I gave him a pop tart,” Dev chuckled in response as he took his egg and went back into his room he shared with Matthew.

“Uh, okay,” Iwa sighed as he gave Oikawa a piece of paper. “This is the trip itinerary and-”

“Is that what you were doing last night! I wanted to cuddle you know,” Oikawa crossed his arms. Plus, why was Iwa-chan making a big deal, it's not like Oikawa was here to sight see, he was here to be with Hajime.

“Oikawa, we have things to do and see,” The other man said as he shoved Oikawa lightly and cracked another egg.

“Hmph.” Was the only thing Oikawa said as he walked into Iwa’s room, trying to not crumple up the paper Iwa gave him.

\-----

Iwaizumi’s trip itinerary consisted of driving, stopping for lunch, more driving and then parking at a hotel and maybe, just maybe, if they had time, would they go see a beach. It would take nearly an entire day to get to San Francisco.

But instead of telling Iwaizumi anything about his own plans, he just stayed quiet. If Iwa planned it out, it should be perfect.

So he put on something comfy for the car ride, throwing on his old Aoba Johsai hoodie and some jeans under.

Plus, this would definitely be a great time to give them a chance to catch up on every small detail, even though they already have, through the phone multiple times.

\-----

“Nice sweatshirt, I heard the Ace was the best in that School,” Iwaizumi joked as he saw Oikawa come out of Iwa’s room with his rolling alien suitcase.

“Really? I heard the setter was the hottest,” Oikawa said, blowing a kiss that Iwaizumi caught and pretended to throw in the trash.

The time was 7:48 am when they started and they had around 7 hours to drive. Matthew told Iwa it was okay if they took the car, and told Dev, his butler could get a new car.

Yes, butler. Oikawa didn't know how, but neither did he ask.

Oikawa noticed that Iwa-chan was a careful driver, and by careful, he did not go past the speed limit, not even by one or two miles. In Miyagi, they just took the bus, so it's not like he saw Iwa-chan drive, except the summer they took their drivers ed.

And while driving carefully was great, he placed every ounce of his concentration focusing on the road.

Every. Single. Ounce.

Since Iwa was too busy to listen to Oikawa’s ranting, Oikawa blasted his playlist he made to listen to during his flight trip to come here, and snapchatted a bunch of his friends.

As he snapped Makki and Mattsun, who were miraculously up so late, since it should be around 1 something am in Miyagi, he didn't realize how many hours had passed.

“Iwa, how much longer..?” Oikawa asked boredly. Iwaizumi has not even opened his mouth, even once, while they drove.

Iwa, without averting his gaze, told Oikwa to look at the GPS to get the answer.

6 more hours. Really that long?

Oikawa asked many questions after that, all which Iwa ignored. At one point, Oikawa got really angry at getting disregarded. He glanced at the GPS, 4 hours and 45 minutes left.

He could probably get away for pulling an idiot move, right?

He found out very quickly, he couldn't.

“IWA SAY CHEESE FOR MAKKI AND MATTSUN!” Oikawa yelled loudly, causing Iwa to swerve left carelessly, which made Iwaizumi mad.

“OIKAWA!” Iwaizumi yelled in anger.

“THIS IS CALIFORNIA. IF THE POLICE CATCH US, FOR DOING ANYTHING, YOU CAN KISS OUR WHOLE LIVES GOODBYE.” Iwaizumi shouted, turning to Oikawa as he parked at the nearest gas station.

Oikawa let out a small whimper. He didn't want to be the cause for Haji’s whole life to be destroyed. He didn't want Haji’s whole dreams to collapse because Oikawa was being an idiot. He didn't want to be the cause for anything terrible in Iwa’s life.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said taking notice of Oikawa’s whimper and took a deep breath in and out, “I’m really-”

But Oikawa didn't want to listen. Instead he opened the door and walked into the gas station.

\-----

Iwaizumi didn't mean to yell at Oikawa.

He was just so scared. He didn't want to be the cause of any injuries that could prevent Oikawa from playing in the future.

He had to play.

Iwaizumi _knew_ Oikawa could change the future. But he wasn't about to be the reason why Oikawa couldn't.

Iwaizumi took another breath in and stepped out of the car. He saw Oikawa sitting down, petting a white cat that purred against Oikawa’s touch and glanced at the time.

Isn't it the memories that counted?

So Iwaizumi smiled and approached Oikawa.

\----

The second Iwaizumi approached, the cat ran away, causing Oikawa to frown.

“Oikawa, please, I’m-”

“Haji, I’m sorry.” Oikawa apologized. Iwaizumi was confused, why should he apologize? It was Iwa’s fault.

“If I wasn't being so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened, and I put your future in risk. I’m so sorry, all your dreams-”

Oh. He was worried about Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi was worried about Oikawa.

“Oikawa, I was worried about _you_.” Iwaizumi said, crouching down and touching Oikawa’s cheek tenderly.

When was the last time he held Oikawa and fell lost in the sea of love and blankets?

“I love you Hajime.” Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi, while Iwaizumi fought every urge to not kiss him right now.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

And he really did. With all of his heart.

\-----

After hours of talking, singing with their terrible voices and judging Kageyama’s and Ushijima’s Instagrams, they finally made San Francisco.

“IWA LOOK! IT’S THE BRIDGE!” Oikawa excitedly pointed at _The Golden Gate Bridge_.

“Oikawa, I swear, we’ll visit every area we can, but first we have to check in at the hotel room.”

“Fine,” Oikawa pouted, and hummed along while turning up his music to hear a song he’s been obsessed with, _Come To Brazil_ by Why Don’t We.

“I juSt mighT come to bRaZil!” Oikawa sang out loud, while Iwaizumi grinned, possibly from ear to ear.

\----

They checked into a cheap motel, that wasn't that bad, they had breakfast, and that’s what mattered most to Iwaizumi.

“I wonder if they have those pastries, poo tarts?” Oikawa questioned, as he fell backwards onto the king sized bed.

“Pop tarts?” Iwaizumi laughed, setting down all the luggage.

“Shhhh,” Oikawa shushed Iwaizumi, “Those taste so good.”

“Now where?” Oikawa asked, rolling around on the bed.

“Oi, Shittykawa, don't mess that bed or I’ll have you sleep on the floor,” Iwaizumi replied as he thought for a minute. It was 5:36 pm, later than they expected to arrive, since after their fight, Oikawa insisted to stop in every “Scenic” place to make memories.

“Baker Beach?” Iwaizumi answered, while Oikawa yelled, “MEANIE.”

\----

They ended up attending a small carnival- that Iwaizumi had no idea why it was being hosted- and currently they were getting ice cream, but Oikawa wanted to be extra and try a different flavor than he normally would get.

“Iwa-chan! I’m telling you, I can definitely eat Lime and Birthday cake together.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

“Hurry up, Trashykawa, apparently there's a high striker here,” Iwaizumi said, rolling up his flannel sleeves. There was a Godzilla plushie he just had to get.

“But I need to take photos!” Oikawa whined as he saved his ice cream from falling off his cone.

“Take photos of us! Not your terrible food taste!” Iwaizumi yelled through the crowd.

\----

Oikawa ended up winning the Godzilla plushie for Iwaizumi (Even though Iwaizumi hit the damned bell) because the stall owner rigged it and Oikawa had to sweet talk him into getting the plushie.

“Anything to see my Haji smile,” Oikawa said, flashing his own smile after.

They went through different stalls, won different things and ate different things, all that Oikawa found less of spice, but still rather tasty.

They stayed at the mini carnival for at least an hour more, before the sun was about to set and Oikawa wanted to ride the Ferris wheel for the aesthetic.

“We’ll take fabulous pictures there!” Oikawa said, clinging onto Iwaizumi’s arm. “And it’ll be so romantic!”

\----

They stood in line for at least a minute or so before people started crowding behind them. One of the people behind them was a woman, a lady who seemed 10 years past his age, and a boy who seemed like her boyfriend, as she too was clinging onto him as Oikawa was to Iwaizumi.

“Are you two a couple?” She asked nicely. Her voice didn't have a malicious tone in it, but Iwaizumi knew bot everyone was accepting as his volleyball teammates were back in highschool. As a matter a fact, he was pretty lucky that everyone he met was accepting.

Before Iwaizumi could answer, Oikawa wrapped his arm harder, and replied with a nod.

“Yeah, we're dating,” Oikawa said proudly with a huge smile.

It brought Iwaizumi a sensation of relief, that Oikawa didn't turn down the fact that they were dating. As much as they both have pride and a reputation, they never lied or denied anything true about their relationship.

“You two make such a lovely couple,” the lady smiled as her boyfriend nodded.

However, behind the lady, a different story brew.

“Disgusting. God made Adam and Eve.” A scoff from behind the lady came.

And this time, before both Oikawa and Iwaizumi could say anything, the lady and her boyfriend took action.

“I understand that you have different opinions,” The man next to the lady said as turned around. “But sir, understand that not everyone follows your religion. So before you bring religion into anything, just remember, not everyone follows the bible. As a matter a fact, mind your own business. Love is love, have a nice day.” He finished off, crossing his arms and smirked.

The man behind the couple left as Oikawa jumped up and down.

“Sorry, that was your fight, but I just couldn't tolerate another, “buT goD sAid.” The man sheepishly smiled as Oikawa bowed down.

“Honestly, thank you.” Was all Iwaizumi said as he playfully hit Oikawa on the back to stand back up.

\-----

The ferris wheel ride was beautiful and aesthetic. And as Oikawa watched the sunset, Iwaizumi stared af Oikawa. They didn't say anything as they got on, took a seat and a few minutes after the ride started about the incident earlier or anything in general.

They just took in the scenery and everything the world had to offer. And the world offered Oikawa, at his worst and at his best. And Iwaizumi took it. He wanted to spend every waking and sleeping minute with him.

No matter who said anything about their relationship, whether they’ll actually go to hell or not, and even if God gets angry, he’ll never leave Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Oikawa’s shift in position. Or the fact that he was leaning closer.

Because to him, Oikawa is his world.

And that's when Oikawa kisses him, on the lips, after a long, long, _long_ time.

\----

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was staring at him on the Ferris wheel. But he wanted Iwaizumi to stare at him. He wanted Iwaizumi to just kiss him right now, and tell them the world can say anything about their love, but they'll forever be together.

But he doesn't. He just stares at Oikawa with longing eyes, probably lost in a thought.

So Oikawa made the move instead.

Oikawa always made the first moves, he was the one to tell Iwaizumi how he felt and ask him out on a date, he was the one who asked Iwaizumi to do the thing, he was the one who made rash decisions, like this, and meet Iwaizumi in California.

But he was glad he made all those moves, and even if Oikawa has to be the one to propose, he’ll do it, because he has Iwaizumi Hajime.

Oikawa turned his face around from staring at the sunset, and leaned closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was sitting in the opposite seat, across from Oikawa, and it felt so childish, like a teen rom-com movie.

As he stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes, who Oikawa confirmed was lost in a thought, he pressed his lips against Iwaizumi.

He wrapped his hands around Iwa, and for the longest of time, had felt this warmth.

\----

After choosing to go through an In & Out drive through, and eating their dinner, Oikawa decided they would go watch some stars before they slept. Though it was faint, they layed on the back of the car, which was in the parking lot of their motel. The lights were pretty dim, so they could see at least eight or ten stars.

“Miyagi’s stars were always magnificent,” Oikawa yawned as he pointed at all the constellations, or at least part of it.

“They are, speaking of Miyagi, have you talked to your family yet?” Iwaizumi questioned, “Do they even know you're here?” They probably don't even know that Oikawa was in Cali right now.

“Duh, my sister even gave me money for the plane tickets.” Oikawa said turning his head to Iwaizumi.

“Have you talked to your parents?”

“Mom’s still mad. Makes sense, her only son, and doesn't even wanna continue the bloodline,” Iwaizumi laughed bitterly.

Oikawa placed his hand on Iwa's.

“At least the family line will continue,” He smiled, like that phrase was to fix everything.

And for the time being, it did.

\------

Carrying Oikawa was a work out, but it wasn't a difficult one either. He ended up sleeping on the car while stargazing, probably due to his already atrocious sleep schedule, and now jet lag, so Iwaizumi had to bridal style carry him to bed.

He gently placed Oikawa on the king sized bed and sighed. He still couldn't believe Oikawa was right in front of him.

It just seemed so surreal.

But he took in every moment of it. He fell back next to Oikawa, he ran his hand through Oikawa’s hair, as his bangs covered up his face.

Oikawa turned to the side and opened his eyes sleepily.

“Naughty, Iwa-chan,” He attempted at a smirk, but gave a half smile and a smirk instead while Iwaizumi threw a pillow at his face,

“Night, Tooru.” He mumbled as he turned to the other side.

He felt Oikawa’s hands run up his band and hug him. He came closer, to the fact that he could feel Oikawa’s breathing against his neck.

“Love you Haji,” Oikawa yawned and hugged Iwaizumi.

“Love you too, Tooru.”

Love you too.

\----

Oikawa found a new favorite song, by the same band, _Why Don’t We_.

“JUST KEEP FALLING~” Iwaizumi heard Oikawa sing terribly in the shower.

“Oi, Shittykawa, it's too early in the morning for your shit.” Iwaizumi knocked on the door, laughing at Oikawa’s singing.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa let out whine. "It might be called the early morning, but it's never too early for my shit,” he stated, no doubt that he was sticking his tongue out and was even giving his signature peace signs.

\-----

It took Oikawa a whole hour to get his ass out of the bathroom, and Iwaizumi could've memorized 57 terms by the time Oikawa came out.

“Ready, your highness?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“How do you act like I’m the worst and the best thing that ever happened to you in your life?” Oikawa asked, that seemed somewhat a genuine question.

“Because you are.” Was all what Iwa answered. Oikawa frowned, but Iwa couldn't give his speech right here.

There was a special time, place and a thing, he needed.

\----

A whole day passed by and the whole time all Oikawa could think of was, 1) the answer Hajime gave to Oikawa’s question earlier, and 2) how ho Hajime would look in his swimwear.

However, he received none of proper answers today.

Instead, they trekked up the wilderness today, and saw many things. They saw a beautiful water stream that Oikawa splashed around in and made Iwaizumi’s hoodie get wet. They saw a bee hive, and were so close to getting bitten. They even saw a wolf that surprisingly reminded both Oikawa and Iwaizumi of mad-dog.

And after the whole thing, they retired back to the hotel room, where they did not so pg things.

And throughout all that, a small pang was still in Oikawa’s chest.

He had one more day left with Iwaizumi before he had to go back. And then what? How many more years would it be since he sees Iwaizumi again?

What if they never met again?

Oikawa was being unreasonable.

He understood that.

But he was worried. As much as Hajime would deny it, there are so much more better people that Hajime would be better suited with.

He didn't want to hold back Hajime to do anything. If that was the case, he would never ever live with that guilt.

But as he had all these thoughts, Hajime wrapped his hand around Oikawa and the only thing Oikawa decided to focus on was the present.

So he got more comfortable, they both were tangled up in each other's embrace, letting go their Earthly void, and falling asleep with their love comforting them both.

\-----

Iwaizumi woke up Oikawa super early the next morning. He has shorts and his oversized university hoodie on while Oikawa was still rubbing his eyes on the bed.

“Iwa, it's so early,” Oikawa complained, glancing at the curtains which were still closed.

“You love sunsets, I love sunrises,” Iwaizumi smiled that made Oikawa’s heart melt.

“I’ll get ready.” Oikawa smiled back as got up and put on some clothes.

\----

The sun wasn't even up themselves as Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa into the car.

Iwaizumi drove them to Half Moon Bay State Beach, and made it barely to watch the sunrise. It was 6:54 and sunrise would start at 7:05.

“It really is a beauty.” Oikawa grinned as he took a deep breath in.

“It’ll be prettier when the sun comes up.” Iwaizumi states as he stepped into the wet sand. He held his hand out and Oikawa took it.

Both of their feet were bare, making footprints as they walked on the wet sand.

“Let's go on a walk,” Iwaizumi suggested and Oikawa nodded, still holding Iwaizumi’s hand.

\----

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, stopping in front of Oikawa, turning his back against the ocean.

Oikawa looked up at the mention of his name.

“Yeah?”

“For years, we dated.” Iwaizumi started talking.

This was his speech. This was the moment he would give Oikawa a promise.

Oikawa looked around and looked at Iwaizumi again, confusedly.

“You asked me, and I quote, ‘How do you act like I’m the worst and the best thing that ever happened to you in your life?’” Iwa said out loud, quoting word for word.

Oikawa’s heart started racing. Was he getting dumped? Was he getting proposed to? There were infinite answers, only a few logical ones. and he wished for only one of them to be true.

“You are the worst thing that happened to me. You made me feel things, that make me feel like I’m the luckiest man ever. You make me forget that there's a world that lies outside of us. But those are all the best things. Our love, it's like a double edged sword, and either one of us does anything, it does something to the other. Maybe that's just love in general.” Iwaizumi confessed, as he got down to one knee.

Oikawa gasped, and the more words Iwaizumi spoke, the more his heart beat louder. Tears were forming in his eyes, to even take notice at Hajime’s position.

“If that's what love is, then I want to feel that for the rest of my life. I don't want either one of us to worry about not being in each other's arms tomorrow. I want us to realize, past tomorrow’s struggles, is beyond a future for both of us.” Iwaizumi said as he reached into his pocket.

This was the man he knew since he was five. The very boy he met as a child, who grew up with him, seeing all the flaws Oikawa had. And Iwa still loved Oikawa.

And at the very beginning of the relationship, Oikawa was scared. But not anymore.

He wasn't scared, if Iwa wasn't.

He wants Iwa, and falling in love… no, falling in _this_ love, gave him some sort of a rush.

“This may not be an engagement ring, but will you, Tooru Oikawa, accept this promise ring? As a promise that, no matter what happens, we’ll always be together.” Iwaizumi took both of the rings out of his pocket.

They were simple, almost like wedding rings, the only difference was, there was a small teal sapphire on both of them, right in the middle, and inside of the rings, the names, Tooru and Hajime were carved.

Oikawa glanced at the rings and back at Iwa's face.

“I..” Was the only word he spoke before he broke down.

He fell as he hugged Hajime, and Iwa fell backwards, hugging Oikawa, while closing his hand into a fist to protect the rings.

His entire back was covered in wet sand, Oikawa was still hugging him. Iwa could feel Oikawa’s tears onto Iwa’s neck, as it streamed down Oikawa’s cheeks too.

“You can't just tell me all these sweet things,” Oikawa exclaimed, still crying his eyes out.

He got up, wiping his tears and Iwa did the thing where he held Oikawa’s cheek with his hand, which was now wet.

“I fucking love you.” Iwaizumi said opening his other hands to reveal his promise rings. “Sorry these aren't engagement rings, I felt like we should start our careers but we don't have to-”

“I love you too, so fucking much.” Oikawa said out loud taking a ring that said Hajime.

He placed his other hand on Iwa’s hand that was on Oikawa’s cheek and carefully held it.

He slipped the ring onto Hajime’s ring finger and Iwa returned the same to Oikawa.

“Forever, till we die?” Oikawa half-asked and promised.

“Till we die, and forever after that,” Iwaizumi promised, completing Oikawa’s promise.

“Great because I was thinking of three dogs, 4 cats and a two kids named Aiko and Riku,” Oikawa joked while Hajime slapped Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Really? You had to ruin the moment?” Iwaizumi laughed along with Oikawa.

But in all honesty, nothing was ruined.

It felt perfect, and alive. Like their whole relationship was a beating a heart with the combined love of the two.

They stood there, on the wet sand, sand still on the back of Iwa’s hoodie, holding hands, with their new rings.

And then it came to both of them, that no matter how far they were, or what came up, they would forever love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy, tell me how much it sucked.  
> twt: @phichithamster // @privatephichit


End file.
